


red ears and peaches

by ssamhae



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M, a lot happens in a day, everytime i sat to write this was at something am so spare me, is this fluff??? crack??? sexy times??? who knows not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamhae/pseuds/ssamhae
Summary: Kyunghoon has some problems with Kim Heechul's scent. Oh, also his ears betray him way too often.





	red ears and peaches

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic after that one chap of a multi-chap fic i wrote like 6 yrs ago, ugh kyungchuls Power, so like pls bear with me.  
> also dedicated to the Gc

He grabs the hands that are extended to him, the smell of peach making his mind go fuzzy. It's was funny how Kyunghoon never really cared about the scent of peaches before, but now it was all he could breathe in even when Heechul was not with him.

"Hold this for me," Heechul indicates Kyunghoon to angle the small mirror that he had given to him so he could curl his hair. They are seated in the floor of Heechul's bedroom—because his plugs near the big mirror isn't working and he has to settle for this—as Kyunghoon watches him wrap his soft locks around the curling iron. His eyes trace over Heechul's fingers and his hair as he listens to him talk about this and that. Heechul's mouth is tinted light pink because of his habit of licking his lips when talking. _Soft like peaches._

"-did you hear me?" Kyunghoon's eyes snap back from the haze as his eyes meet Heechul's.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He replies.

"I said, your hands are slipping. Hold it up a little higher for me, please."

"But my hands are tired, hyung." Kyunghoon whines. He gets a response of a little huff and a smile, as his hand—which is holding the mirror up, is getting wrapped around by the said person's hand. He tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat. And a two. Heechul angles the mirror upwards, and Kyunghoon's hand with it, so his arms are rested in his lap.

"Okay, now it won't hurt." Heechul flashes a smile and you could see his dimples as he lets go of Kyunghoon's hands. _Is Jesus watching this shit right here._

 

  
Their current shoot of Knowing Brothers' new episode with Yoon Seah and Junho was going smoothly. They are on a break while the staff were changing the set for the skit part. He comes back to the set from the bathroom and heads to one of the chairs the staff had prepared for them.

"Heechul looks like a poodle today." Soogeun remarks as Kyunghoon sits down. He looks at where Heechul is chatting away with Junho few feets from where they are. He can't really make out what they are saying but he can see Heechul laughing and touching Junho, and he pouts a little.

"Yea, he wanted to curl his hair himself today but it turned into a perm."

"Oh, he told you that?"

"No, I was with him before today. He looks cute though." He replies absentmindly, without taking his eyes off where Heechul was still talking with Junho. _He's really is close with a lot of people isn't he._

"Don't worry." He hears Soogeun say but before he could ask him what he was talking about, they signal for the shooting to continue.

It's a corner where they are the contestants and have to impress Yoon Seah to win her heart. They all have nicknames for themselves and explain what it means, and the writer chose "red ears" for him because of his unfortunate red ears, of fucking course.

"Who named himself red ears?" Heechul asks them in his host voice.

"Me!" Kyunghoon exclaims as he begins to explain why he chose the name red ears. He could see Heechul come towards his side as he spares a glance at him. The smell of peaches grow stronger. _Why does he have to smell so good._ He goes on to explain how if he goes closer to Yoon Seah, his ears would be red because he is attracted to her. At this point, Kyunghoon isn't even worried about how he will make that happen, he just goes with whatever the script says; whatever happens, well its up to his ears. Kyunghoon begins to walk closer to Seah and of course his ears are just not working. He tries to lean in closer to her but before he could get close at all, Kyunghoon feels a hand on his forearm and a tug.

"Stop. Don't get any closer."

He naturally stops and turns around to walk back as he holds Heechul's hands. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." As he sits down, he laughs and point out how his ears are still not red. Boy, is he wrong. Kyunghoon feels his ears get hot and he brings up his hands in attempt to cover them.

"They are getting red now?" _Oh God._ "Why would they get red after I held your hand?" Kyunghoon wants the ground to swallow him as he hears the bursts of shouts saying his ears are red. _Fuck._ He _knows_ , okay. Heechul tries to grab his hand but he pulls away but of course, that fucker's hand his on his ears now, rubbing it. Kyunghoon doesn't know what to say, so, he just doesn't say anything. Yes, if he doesn't everything will be fine, and it did turn out _fine_. Everyone moved past it and he was back to his show character. Until, Mr. Peach.

The skit was going in all sorts of chaotic but it was funny; nothing new there. Kyunghoon did all his ad-libs, flirted with Seah, and did everything in his checklist that indicated a good hetero christian man—who's kind of also a pervert. And then came Heechul with his cute ass smile and back hugged Janghoon. It erupted laughter through the set and Janghoon had a pained look on his face because his chances of winning was disappearing on the horizon. Kyunghoon tried to control his expression and walked out from the scene. He knows its acting but did Heechul have to do _that?_ Okay, he is a total hypocrite in this situation because he just did the same thing but he sucks at controlling his emotions. And that's why Kyunghoon's dumbass moves back to the scene without thinking, just as Heechul was about to walk off of it. He grabs Heechul's arm and spins him around. Kyunghoon notices Heechul's surprised expression, which is rare but still continues.

"Honey, let's go. They are nagging people and it's annoying." He says as he intertwines his fingers with Heechul's own. His heart is hammering and the smell of peaches is wrapping around him again. Though, if Kyunghoon thinks about it, the scent never has really left him. He hears laughter in the set because of him and lets go of Heechul as the skit comes to and end. Kyunghoon can feel Heechul looking at him but he refuses to look back at that moment.

 

  
"Hi, red ears," Kyunghoon feels warm breath near his ears and jumps from surprise and turns to face the culprit. "You want to go home with hyung today?"

Kyunghoon was in his fitting room after the shoot ended and getting ready to leave. Kyunghoon pouts at the man hovering over him.

"You scared me, Hyung." He fake glares at Heechul, while the other just giggles at him.

"Aw, you get scared so easliy, Kyunghoonie." Heechul takes his hands out of his pocket and pats Kyunghoon's cheeks. He fights the rush of heat he feels on his face but he knows his ears have betrayed him already, because Heechul's hand move from his cheeks to his now pink ears. "So, what is your answer, red ears?"

"Haven't I been spending too much time in your place lately?"

"Oh, have you now?" Kyunghoon jumps in surprise again and turns towards the door as Soogeun walks in. _What is up with people trying to give him a heart attack today._ He opens his mouth to say something but Heechul beats him to it as he lets go of Kyunghoon's ears. Somehow he misses the warmth of Heechul's hand.

"You know I have to take care of him, Soogeun Hyung." Heechul says with a smirk. Soogeun gives him a weird smile of his own and Kyunghoon feels like he's missing something here.

"You're his mom now?"

"Yes, I guess. Kyunghoon say mommy to me." Heechul emphasizes the _mommy_ part and Soogeun is already losing it in the side.

"Shut up." Kyunghoon is full on tomato as he grabs Heechul's hand and drags him out of the room and yells behind him. "Bye, Soogeunie Hyung!"

He can still hear Soogeun laugh as they get out of them room and Heechul is finally calming down besides him. He feels Heechul intertwining his fingers with his fingers and his heart thumps for the _nth_ time just today. They walk to Heechul's car in the parking lot still holding hands, and thank god no one was with them because their schedules ended for today and he send his manager off without him.

"You want to sleep over today? Since I have my day off tommorrow and I know you do too." Heechul asks Kyunghoon once they are on the road. Heechul has one hand on the steering and the other on his heart. _Wait, that is a Taylor Swift song. Fuck, Heechul is making him think of a Taylor Swift song now? It should have been Adele, at least._ His hand. Heechul's other hand is holding his hand while he's driving and his split second of bravery wants to ask him what does he mean by this but Heechul is touchy, so it might not mean anything at all. It also doesn't mean anything that he smells like Heechul now.

"Sure, Hyung."

  
Now. This. _This_ , God has got to be kidding him. Or at least a God named Kim Heechul.

"You just showered?" Kyunghoon pointedly tries not to stare at Heechul's bare chest peeking form his bathrobe; that is definitely way looser than it's supposed to be. Heechul makes his way to his bed that Kyunghoon was currently on and sits next to him.

"Yes, red ears, people do shower before going to bed."

"I thought you went to pee or something," Kyunghoon mumbles. "And stop with the red ears already."

"Okay, Mister Min Kyunghoon, do you wanna shower or just sleep sweaty? I don't mind either way." Heechul winks at him. _The audacity._ He starts getting flustered at the proximity that Heechul is in, which has never been a problem—well, which has never been a problem _most_ times. Kyunghoon knows his whole face is getting heated and it shows especially his god damn ears.

"A-are you implying that I'm s-sleeping with you here, in your bed, with you?" He barely manages to get the question out of his mouth while stuttering and does not maintain eye-contact with Heechul even though he feels his eyes on him. The bed sheet rustles as Kyunghoon feels Heechul moving closer to him, and the smell of peaches wraps around him. He just got out of the shower how can he smell like this? _It's not fair._ Heechul put both of his hands on Kyunghoon's cheeks and turns him around.

"Do you not want to sleep with your hyung?" He all but breathes out his words, and Kyunghoon could see Heechul's eyes glaze over and thinks it might be the reflection of his own. He is so close to him that one of Kyunghoon's leg is halfway on top of Heechul's and he could almost count the eyelashes in the other's eyes.

Kyunghoon moves his hands up to Heechul's where it's still palced in his cheeks and gulps. He thought he was the only liking the other and Heechul didn't mean anything with all his touchiness and flirting. Because _c'mon_ , Heechul does that with everyone and Kyunghoon didn't want to read too much into it. But he might have been wrong and there is only one way to find out.

"What do you want, hyung?" Kyunghoon's voice is a little shaky and the scent of peaches is making his head go light again.

"I want you to kiss m-" And before Heechul could complete his sentence, Kyunghoon closes the tiny bit of gap that was between them and kisses him. It's sloppy and desperate, because God, he— _they_   had wanted this for so long. Heechul pushes Kyunghoon on his back towards his bed and starts grinding on top of him as they let go of each other's mouth to gasp for air. Kyunghoon whimpers at the touch and Heechul uses this chance to move his mouth to Kyunghoon's ear and nibble on it. His ears are heated fiery red, and so his his whole body as Heechul moves his hands down to unbutton his pants. Kyunghoon returns the favor and with few quick strokes they come, panting hard and flushed.

"Fuck." Kyunghoon gasps as he relaxes underneath Heechul and the latter's weight is full on him. He brings his arms around Heechul to hug him and buries his head in the nape of his neck and inhales. "Peaches."


End file.
